


The Library

by LissaMU



Series: Naughty Bits [9]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Librarian Darcy, Library Sex, Library patron Elizabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Elizabeth has been flirting with sexy librarian William for weeks, but he hasn't gotten the picture. Time for a direct approach.





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of a thing for Lizzy and Darcy banging in libraries...

'Excuse me, um… William,' Elizabeth said, pretending to have to read his nametag to know his name. In truth, she had known his name for a few weeks now. She had been scoping out the dishy librarian since the day he started working there and came in as frequently as possible by continuing to borrow reference books and films that needed to be returned in 2 days or less. She always smiled and was friendly, but although he accepted her attention with pleasure, she did not detect any symptoms of flirting back. William seemed to be a very reserved young man, perhaps even shy, and she suspected that he did not even realise that she was hitting on him. Today, though, she had decided to make her move. She was going to be bold, and blatantly show him what her intentions were.

'Yes, may I help you miss?' _Oh God, she's here_ again _!_ William thought, congratulating himself on having worn loose trousers today. The brunette with sparkling eyes had a very particular effect on certain parts of his body, and with the low-cut blouse she was wearing today, it was all he could do to look at her face and not slightly lower. He sometimes thought that she was flirting with him, but decided he was being silly when he saw the monster diamond on her left hand and realised that she was probably engaged (not married yet, because her library card still read ' _Miss_ Elizabeth Bennet').

He had no way of knowing, of course, that the ring was a family heirloom, and was only on that particular finger because it happened to be the only one where it fit. Elizabeth was so used to wearing it that it didn't even occur to her that someone might misconstrue its meaning.

'I need some help getting a book from Special Collections. I was wondering if you might help me.'

'Of course. Follow me.' He led her down to the basement where Special Collections were housed, in a basement room with a lock on the door. These were books that were either rare or had a minimum age requirement for checkout. 'What's the call number?' Elizabeth handed him a slip of paper and he went to the shelf to find it. His jaw dropped when he read the title: _The Illustrated Kama Sutra_. With a deep blush and his eyes firmly fixed on his shoes, he handed her the volume. 'Um, here you are. Your fiancé will be a very happy man, I expect.'

'My what?' Elizabeth asked with furrowed brow.

'Your fiancé… I assumed, with a ring like that…'

'Oh, goodness! No, no, no! This was my grandmother's ring, and it only fits that finger. I don't have a fiancé, or even a boyfriend for that matter,' she said nonchalantly, walking towards the door. William's head snapped up at this information.

'Oh… so… this isn't for practical reading then?'

Elizabeth's lips curled into a smile that looked just a little bit wicked. 'Well, I suppose it's more theoretical learning at the moment. But I do have someone in mind for helping me put it into practice.' William gulped, desperately trying to keep his cool as she leaned against the door and began flipping through the pages. 'Hmm, interesting… ooh, that seems painful… ah, now that looks like fun. What do you think of that one?'

He stepped closer to her to see the picture, and he had to agree that it looked quite engaging. 'Um, yes, that seems… nice.' _Nice? What the hell? That looks like a lot more than nice! Way to impress her with your command of the English language, you idiot._ 'Can one really bend that way though?'

'I've been a gymnast since I was 6. I bend that way all the time,' she replied suggestively.

'I'd like to see that!' _Good God, tell me I didn't just say that_! 'Er, in a gymnastics context, of course.'

'I don't compete anymore. Usually I just do some stretches before I sleep. You'd have to be going to bed with me to see it, I'm afraid.' Elizabeth's voice was huskier now, and everything about her screamed out _Invitation!_

William accepted it.

'Is that so? And how would one get into such a situation?' he inquired, casually extending his arm to lean on the door behind her. She continued to leaf through the book as she spoke.

'One might begin by taking me out to dinner… and if one happens to be a good-looking librarian,' she continued, meeting his eyes and raising an eyebrow, 'one's chances of getting into that situation are exceedingly good.'

William faced her now, one hand still on the door, and used the other to turn the latch, locking them in. 'What if one preferred to see it in, say, the Special Collections room of the library?' He leaned in closer, his face barely an inch from hers.

Elizabeth swallowed and tried to calm her breathing. 'Then I would say that one either has excellent ideas or is perhaps a mind-reader, as the Special Collections room of the library has long been a favourite place of mine.' The words were barely out of her mouth when William grabbed her roughly by the waist and kissed her forcefully. She let the book drop, pressing herself against him as tightly as she could.

'That's a very expensive book, miss,' William breathed into her ear. 'You should be more careful.' Elizabeth lifted her arms to allow William to pull off her shirt.

'I'll pay for the damage,' she gasped as he cupped her breasts. 'In fact, I'll buy the damn book.' His mouth met hers again in a hungry kiss.

'Well, I might make an exception for you… if you show me that stretch you were telling me about.' With almost no effort, William picked up Elizabeth's small frame and set her on the reading table, pushing up her skirt at the same time. When he had been admiring her backside earlier, he thought that she must have been wearing some genuinely tiny knickers, but he now discovered that she was in fact wearing no knickers at all. 'I see you came prepared for this situation,' he growled.

'I must admit,' she gasped as he began to explore her with a light touch, 'I had this in mind all along. I've been… oh God, that feels good… attracted to you for some time now.'

'If I had known that you weren't engaged, I would have flirted back long before this!' he replied, gently penetrating her with his fingers.

'Mmm… but then we may have just gone out to dinner, instead of… doing this.' William nodded and began to lower to his knees, but Elizabeth grabbed his collar and pulled him back up.

'Oh no… no teasing, no foreplay… I just want you, now,' and pointing to the book, 'and like that.'

'Well, I was always taught not to argue with a lady… but, um, I don't exactly have any…'

'My purse, left side, you'll find three.' He raised an eyebrow.

'Three? Ambitious, aren't you?' he teased as he began rifling through the purse.

'Just thought I'd cover my bases.' William found what he was seeking and turned back to Elizabeth, who had managed to take off all her clothes and find the desired page in the book in the few seconds that his back had been turned. She sat on the edge of the table with her legs crossed, studying the page. He could feel his loose trousers becoming much tighter all of a sudden, and he approached her with a look of definite hunger.

'I seem to be at a disadvantage Elizabeth.'

She looked him up and down and frowned. 'True. Come here.' He leaned over and she began to kiss him, running her hands along his chest. His polo shirt came off quickly enough, so she moved her hands down to unbutton his trousers while he kicked off his shoes. Soon he was completely bared before her, and she was _not_ disappointed; William Darcy was even hotter out of his clothes than he was in them. He quickly prepared himself and then eyed her again.

'Now Miss Bennet… about that position you were admiring…' With a forceful grip, William grabbed Elizabeth's ankle and slowly guided it to his shoulder. She really was limber, showing no signs of discomfort at the stretch.

'It will go further Mr… uh, what is your last name anyway?'

'Darcy,' he replied, leaning in so her leg bent back more.

'There you go Mr Darcy… but I do believe you are forgetting one detail of the picture… oh GOD!' she cried out as he thrust himself into her.

'No, I think I covered it, Elizabeth,' he moaned, moving with rapid strokes. She arched her back to increase their bodily contact, feeling her climax come closer and closer with each pounding penetration. William was a master, knowing just how to move for greatest effect, and soon found himself stopping her mouth with an ardent kiss to keep her from screaming her lungs out. He felt the tension in her body as she approached her peak, and then the tightening around him as she finally reached it. He wanted desperately to keep going and bring her over the edge again before he came, but his arousal was more than he could control; his release followed hers by a few moments and threatened to make his legs collapse under him.

'Oh William… that was incredible,' Elizabeth sighed, feeling him spasm within her.

'Elizabeth, I don't think I can stand up much longer,' he panted, and she moved her leg so he could pull away and lean entirely against the table. 'Good God, that was unbelievable!' He kissed her warmly. 'Would it be too much to ask for you to have dinner with me tonight?'

Elizabeth laughed. 'Well, that is rather forward of you, but I think I can accept,' she paused, 'but on one condition.'

'What's that?' Elizabeth looked back at the book and picked a new picture.

'We work up our appetites with this.' William studied the picture, picking the book up to look at it from various angles, and shrugged.

'Looks excellent to me. But are you sure you can bend like that? I mean, I know you're limber, but…' Elizabeth silenced him by demonstrating her ability. 'Oh… in that case, I think your terms can be arranged Miss Bennet.'

**********

Thump… thump… _Goodness!_ thought old Mrs. Bates, the head librarian, as the strange noises continued to come from the basement. _I wonder what that terrible racket is! I hope we don't have moles again. I'll have to have William check it out when he gets back. Where is that boy anyway…_


End file.
